Standing in what'sleft
by If You Only Loved Me
Summary: Harry looked down to his arm and then looking to the floor…the red sticky liquid spilling out of his body and was puddling up in the floor. The very essence of life just slipping away


O.k. peoples this story is well about suicide…yep that's right…I kill off someone in the first chapter. It's a slash…and if you don't now what a slash is…well go ask someone else. Because I don't want to tell ya…now you all know that if I owned Harry potter(and I don't) that do you think that I would be writing on come on people I know there aren't that many stupid people out there…is there?…(I was just kidding…you know that right?) please no flaming…and I hope you enjoy

"…no I have to do this…be strong Harry"

Harry almost whispered as he sat on the cold tile floor of the prefect's bathroom. As he lifted the thin razor to his right arm and ran the all to familiar blade down his arm. Blood gushing between his long boney fingers out onto the gray floor but he never made a sound. "I'm doing this for him…for us"

Harry looked down to his arm and then looking to the floor…the red sticky liquid spilling out of his body and was puddling up in the floor. The very essence of life just slipping away in just a quick cut is all it takes. He didn't bother to try and stop the bleeding, rather he watched it glow in the moon light. "why is blood red?"

he asked himself. Wanting to know the answer. The color red repasnets love, but also hate…the color of amazing dreams, but that too of nightmares.

"Harry?"

came a familiar voice from the other side of the bathroom door. A voice Harry had come to love calling his name in even the darkest of nights. But that voice also brought dread of what would happen next. His lover and most loathed enemy…Draco Malfoy.

"Harry" came the voice again with it came a soft almost nonexistent knock. a few moments passed and no answer, the knock came again as the bathroom door opened, and a tall pale figure stepped inside.

"Harry I've been looking for you everywhere…why didn't you answer?…Harry we need to talk this out…Harry?"

"HARRY"

Draco almost yelled as he ran across the dark room to his lover's side. "Harry…wha..what the hell have you done?"

Was all that Draco could mange as Draco looked at Harry's arm "Have you gone mad?" worry and sadness mixed together in his voice. "Draco…look at it…it beautiful" Harry said still holding his forearm to keep as much blood as he could in for the time being. looking from his arm down to the floor Draco looked too. "Beautiful…Harry it's blood!"

"Draco do you remember when I told you that when every person is born…they start to work on their life portrait…and even in the end it's hardly ever complete?"

"yes Harry but has that got to do with anything?"

"Harry we have to get you to the Hospital Wing now" Draco's voice wavered form a yell, to crying.

"no Draco you have made me complete…my portrait is finished….now help me finish yours"

"Potter I swear if you die on me now…I'll kill you" Draco said now laughing trying to make light of the situation, as tears ran down Draco's face, Harry brought up his bloody hand to catch a tear that found it's self on Draco's chin. "I love you with all the love that's left inside this heart"

"Harry please don't do this…I can help you…remember I'll always be there for you…no matter what happens"

Harry smiled as he brought up his other hand to his lovers face, planting a soft kiss on his pale lips. This kiss was the kind of kiss you only receive twice in your life, once when you know you're in love, and before you say goodbye to the only person you know you love. The tears streaming down Draco's face were evident in the soft glow if the moon shining in from the widow. There was a glimmer in Harry's eyes that Draco had never seen before. Harry slowly exhaled his last breath as he closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

"I love you too Harry" Draco said as he pulled the lifeless body into his lap, and sobbed for his enemy….his lover…his soul mate. Foot steps could be heard coming down the corridor the creaking of the door and the light of a wand. Someone was there…but Draco didn't care.

"Mister Malfoy…what in heaven's name are you…OH MY GOODNESS!" came professors Mcgonnall's voice in the echoing room.

We will always remember the boy who once lived…you will be loved

Tell me what you think people…I know it probably sucks…but I'm just a kid…

With all the love form corner of my black heart…

If You Only Loved Me


End file.
